The City
Overview The City is where everyone lives in Exsilium. There are two separate populations of the City on the island of Exsilium, approximately 50 miles apart from one another. It is host to the Housing building, as well as the Initiative Hold, and everything else that you may find in a standard city. Around the Initiative Hold and just outside the Housing building is a fully functional city, operated by existing exiles who live in the city but are not affiliated with the Initiative. It should be noted that the very outskirts of the City -- so just before it hits the Outlands -- is the most noticeably decrepit. Abandoned housing, apartment buildings, stores, hospitals, you name it. The overgrowth is more wild here, as nature slowly comes to life and takes over the area. There is one major road that travels between the two sections of the City, spanning the 50 mile stretch, should anyone choose to go travel over there. You would find the same stuff in that area, but slightly less of a population there! Locations in the City 'Housing building' A massive apartment building that is operated by the Initiative, where each transport is given an apartment upon arriving in the city. Transports live in a 3-bedroom apartment with two other transports, each one having a shared bathroom, shared kitchen, but their own bedroom. There are washers and dryers for clothing located in the apartments, and the refrigerator is fully stocked upon entry. 'Initiative Hold' The largest and busiest location in the City, marking the center of the city. This is where the transports arrive, and where the Initiative does their business. There is a library inside, as well as a training facility and classrooms. 'Restaurants' Any cuisine that you can think of has functioning restaurants within the city, however, they might not be exactly as you remember. You might go to a Mexican restaurant and find yourself served some weird foods you've never seen before, or you might end up with a strange stew given to you that you never remember getting at the last Japanese restaurant you visited. Food's different now, but not all of it, so there would still be a mostly recognizable menu in your restaurants! 'Specialty shops' Coffee houses, flower shops, bookstores, music shops, you name it! While your music shop might just sell you some questionable, flashing plastic cards with "music" on them that you have no idea how to even start using, they still have a basement full of CDs for dirt cheap. Why would you want those ancient things, anyway? 'Farmer's Market' Inside of the main courtyard of the Initiative Hold is a large farmer's market, where transports can go and get "fresh" fruit and vegetables. There aren't as many vegetables and fruits as you remember, but there's a decent variety. You might even get lucky and find the very last apple that the earth has ever seen! You also might find some weird breeds of foods; kiwi-tomatoes, pineapple-broccoli, and banana-mangos for a start.